


[授翻][GGAD]Hold on

by Zeadar



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: GGAD - Freeform, Grindeldore, M/M, 翻译
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26206363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeadar/pseuds/Zeadar
Summary: 在 1945 年那场著名的决斗之后,阿不思邓布利多决定再给他的老朋友一个机会:盖勒特格林德沃将在巫师界新英雄警惕的目光下度过余生,而不是被囚禁在纽蒙迦德.但阿不思不能事先计划好所有东西,所以事情会远比他预想的更加复杂……
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hold on](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16909170) by [OUATgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OUATgirl/pseuds/OUATgirl). 



> AO3上发现的一篇文,有很多挺甜的地方,我就着手翻了.  
> 欢迎姐妹们围观,提出意见,评论区见嗷.  
> 第一次翻同人,献给GGAD.
> 
> 作者的话:  
>  Hi,我终于入了这个坑,这是我的第一部 GGAD 作品,是我的 baby,我对它感到非常自豪.特别感谢 Nina,忍受我所有的纠结迟疑和为我的初稿捉虫.  
> 作者 tumblr @thefantasticsuperouatgirl  
> Nina tumblr @dreamerinthedark

chapter 1 

纽蒙迦德有什么已悄然改变.

阿不思认为她当然要强过阿兹卡班和里面的摄魂怪,但仍有一些东西让他毛骨悚然.狱卒领着他和魔法部的卫队走向那座高塔,穿过牢房里战败圣徒静默的低语和疯狂的尖叫,他们最高的塔顶找到了他.

盖勒特格林德沃肤色惨白,瘦得皮包骨头.他健康纤细的身体现在只剩下了病态的佝偻着的轮廓.但他的脸...却又是另外一回事了:头发已疯长至肩膀,几缕叛逆的发丝悬在那只颜色稍浅的眼睛上.

在看清来者之后,异色眼瞳稍眨,嘴边流出一丝讥笑.

他站在囚室的最中央,被五根魔杖指着.当四周魔杖被缓缓放下,他踱出包围圈,看向阿不思:

"年岁渐长,你变得越来越软弱了, mein Schatz(我的甜心).我认识的那个男孩会任我再在这牢里腐烂六个月出于…… "

"伟大的利益? 我不这么认为,那更多的是你工作的范畴.但是别担心,老朋友,我们当初的理想可能已分道扬镳,但我完全没有打算让你逃脱罪责."

盖勒特没有作答,阿不思注视着傲罗们把他关进一架马车,之后坐进自己的那辆.深吸一口气,阿不思用力揉了揉眼睛,告诉自己要冷静,这可比他想象的要复杂多了.

盖勒特总是很享受别人的注视(之间又一个显著的相似之处)并且好像会沉醉在那一刻.阿不思随着他的目光看向旁听席,那里人群陆续就座.几个记者,一些听众还有令人惊讶的大量的傲罗.所有人的脸上都挂着一种表情,同样的忧虑,几乎算得上是恐惧.盖勒特似乎很享受这个,就好像他们都为他最激昂的动作震慑退缩. (参见巴黎煤气灶)

阿不思没有说话.他没必要说,坦率地讲,他也无话可说.但早在他们把盖勒特从监狱里押出来之前,判决就已经做好了,所以他期待着盖勒特的反应.德国人面无表情地站着,听着一系列判决:

监禁在霍格沃茨;禁用魔法;极多的选票投给将他移交给魔法界的英雄(阿不思很难忍住不对着这个称呼做个鬼脸) 接下来是关于血盟的部分:

"鉴于你将通过血盟与邓布利多先生相连,你将被禁止使用任何魔法技艺,踏出已建立的魔法禁制,试图做出任何危及或反抗邓布利多先生的举动,都将损害你的身体完整性."

盖勒特的目光转向阿不思,眉毛因讶异微微皱起,或许是惊讶?魔法部官员宣布休庭,陪审团纷纷鼓掌.盖勒特被带走了,而阿不思站起身来,在别人赶上前来问出各种令人不适的问题之前就立即幻影移行到了霍格沃茨旁的高地上.

的确,整件事情非常的复杂.

* * *

椅子非常不舒服,但不会比不能使用魔法更令人不适.

盖勒特感觉到了皮肤下的瘙痒,就好像有什么悄悄地流失了.这也就是为什么,尽管尽了最大的努力,他也不能够辨认出阿不思使用的到底是什么咒语: 沿着脊椎向下蔓延的战栗,指尖流过的电流,实在是与他自身的魔力过于相似,这种感觉并不算讨厌. 紧接着,随着灼烧感慢慢出现,他低头看向自己的手腕,只见蜿蜒的红线将它们缠绕,像是正沿着肌肤燃烧.锁骨上同样尖锐的疼痛让他微微抽搐, 这并不是他最风光的时刻, 但却引得阿不思低头看向他们相握的双手,露出了近乎于担忧的神色. (老盖要人爱)

早在开始之前,反复的刺痛就该让他警觉.无论阿不思使用的是什么咒语,那一定是黑魔法.古老的,黑暗的,复杂的,并且毫无疑问是非法的,魔法.

"完成了"他说,声音不大仅能让盖勒特听见 .

毫无疑问,阿不思是一位出色的摄神取念者,并且他从不会错失一点得意的机会.盖勒特决定好好利用 这一点.

" _他们知道这个吗?或者说,这只是一项特殊服务?_ "

阿不思耸了耸肩.

" _我知道你还带着它,_ _mein Schatz_ "

阿不思好像轻笑了一声,又或者那只是盖勒特的脑子在和他开玩笑.最后一阵刺痛,咒语似乎要完成了.

阿不思催促他抬起手腕,傲罗们似乎非常满意他们所看到的--他们不发一语就转身离开了.盖勒特能察觉到他们走出了校园便立即幻影移行,因为他身上的魔法禁制也与他们一同消失.

他终于能好好地环视四周,看一看这个房间.

阿不思的办公室并不大,大部分的墙面都被摆满了皮面典籍和精巧银器的高大书架覆盖.稍远的一面墙则显得空空荡荡,只是这么一说,因为上面挂着一张阿不思微笑着挥手的照片,合影的还有过去三十年来有影响力的名人们、毕业证书、以及随意裱起的一张知名学生的剪报.桌子上凌乱的堆满了一沓沓羊皮纸和几本课本,就像任何一个教授该拥有的桌子那样.事实上,阿不思的办公室太普通了,以至于盖勒特都有些失望.

"没有家人肖像?"

阿不思没有作答,而是坐在桌旁,指向他对面的一把椅子:

"请坐吧,盖勒特."

他坐下,毫无疑问他此时也没有其它选择.

"别那么想,你现在拥有的自由完全和过去一样多,唯一的限制就是你不再能使用魔法了."

"还有不能离开校园,不能做任何违背你的意愿的事情,哪怕只是看起来要反抗你.更不用说你随时探入我的脑子里造成的小小的不便吧,我把 _它_ 交给你了,阿不思,我从来没有想到我会变成你的小狗."

"关于侵入你的脑子,我很抱歉.但你要知道,盖勒特,这不是惩罚.事实上,我相信我们能一起改造你.我了解你,你有着出色的头脑并且……"

"并且我绝不会改变!无论你的小脑瓜里存了什么改造的主意,都不能改变一个事实,那就是我是对的.阿不思,你曾经和我想的一样"他尽量忽略锁骨上突然的灼烧感那个曾经想要把整个世界踩在脚下的男孩究竟经历了什么?我们还能达成我们的野心,我们一起.

有一瞬间,阿不思的眼中闪现了自从那个多年以前被遗忘的夏天以来盖勒特就不曾见到过的光芒.在昏暗的房间里,他们最后一次争执之后,在盖勒特落荒而逃之前,不能说是愤怒,也算不上悲伤,介于两者之间.无论盖勒特的外表看起来有多么的无懈可击,那眼光从没有一次不让他的心 沉落谷底.

阿不思清了清喉咙:

"我想我该带你逛逛霍格沃茨了,不是吗?"

mein Schatz:德语,我的甜心

斜体是摄神取念部分.


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 老盖暴躁又柔软,甜甜的日常.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的话:  
> 再一次见面了;-)  
> 很多的关心和帮助让我完成了这一章,再次感谢Nina为我捉虫。

第一个夜晚...算得上是非常有趣了.

盖勒特随着阿不思参观了城堡,而他必须承认,这是个很有意思的地方.

他们的房间被十分便利地连接在一起.(但无论房间地条件比他预想中的要好多少,盖勒特永远不会满意)办公室在他们的房间中间,这意味着他 不必游行似的穿过整座城堡.

然而阿不思,似乎并不在意盖勒特的"小小不满",只是自顾自地出门上课,开会,或者是一些其他的东西(盖勒特根本没有仔细听).

盖勒特决定自行探索阿不思的办公室:书架上的书,就如预料的那样普通,并且毫无疑问不能发挥任何作用--没有一本提到了关于血液魔法的一个字!

书橱上有一个柜子略显不同,它有着木制的门,代替了玻璃的位置,上面连着一个极其复杂的锁.盖勒特尝试打开它,却又一次感觉到锁骨上方的强烈灼烧感. _那该死的到底是什么？_

他走进房间，剥下了自己的衬衣.

_“哦梅林啊，你绝对在开玩笑”_

他的锁骨上蚀刻着一只红金相间的凤凰，展翅欲飞，就像…就像是一个标志，阿不思标记了他！

盖勒特踱出房间，他的衬衫还皱皱巴巴的揉在手里.盖勒特觉得无比苦闷，因为他明白自己对此无能为力.

阿不思出门了，盖勒特也不想在城堡里到处搜寻.他能够想象，在他的“探险”中，一定会被哪位教师发现，而可以理解的是，他们必定不那么想要见到他.于是，盖勒特拿上了一本书，瘫坐在桌旁.他决定把冲着阿不思愤怒大叫的时间推后,不知不觉地,就陷入了梦乡.

* * *

阿不思打开门进入办公室,惊讶地几乎要把手上的托盘扔在地上.在吃过晚饭,又开了一个关于他的"某些危险决策"的临时会议后,他的确想象过很多场景,甚至包括走进一个一片火海中的办公室.但他着实没有料到,他会看见一个赤裸着上身,毫无防备地睡在椅子上的盖勒特.

他轻轻地关上了门,但尽管如此,盖勒特还是在空气的搅动下醒了过来.

"我看你过得还不错嘛?"

"闭嘴!"金发男人嘟囔着抱怨,伸了个懒腰.

阿不思看到了,一只用红线画就,美丽绝伦,栩栩如生的凤凰,舒展在盖勒特的胸膛.

"那是什么?"他缓缓问道.

"正好也是我想问你的.我看起来像你放的羊吗?为什么你在所有东西上都要画凤凰做标记?

我的意思是,我刚刚的确是在讽刺,但这真的太荒谬了"

"这是我干的?"

"是的,都是你那个哪一本书里都找不到的精妙咒语造成的!"

"哈你去翻那个魔法了?"

"那..."盖勒特朝着他责怪地挥了挥手"并不是重点.等一下...你真的不知道?"

"为了我的安全着想,我不得不从梵文里找到并翻译了这个咒语."

"随你怎么考虑你的安全问题,麻烦把这东西从我身上带走好吗?"

"恐怕我做不到."

"你说什么?"

"如果...这是你的禁制的一部分,那我想它就必须得呆在那儿了."

"你个混蛋!

自以为是,自诩正义的伪君子!"

"混蛋给你带晚餐来了."阿不思冲着他带来的托盘点点头."我想那要比魔法部在纽蒙迦德提供的东西要好多了."

"我不饿!"

盖勒特偃旗息鼓回到自己的房间,像阿不思多年以前所熟知的那样重重地摔上了门.没有人和盖勒特呆在一起超过两星期却没有被他发过脾气的.阿不思把托盘放在门边的小桌子上,走进了自己的房间.而他确信他会在几个小时以后听到某人开门的声音.

* * *

第一个星期就这样波澜不惊地过去了.

盖勒特终日呆在自己的房间里,只有在他确信阿不思已经出门的时候,才会到办公室里来.

每天的三餐都会被送到他的房间里.但有时候,阿不思会在家养小精灵把食物送进房间之前唤住它,把早餐留在门口的小桌上,并附上一张交代了自己今日行程的字条.

盖勒特整天搜索关于阿不思用在他身上的咒语的信息,但完全失败了.

正当他打算在霍格沃茨的操场上散散步的时候,一场十一月的寒冷冬雨却突然打算和他作伴.于是,这样一个阴雨的星期六,已经厌倦了独来独往的盖勒特决定坐下来,和阿不思好好谈一谈.他打开门走进办公室,却几乎想在听到另一个人开口的时候再次把门摔上.

"啊,看看是谁出来了.午饭要一个小时以后才会有呢."

盖勒特开口之前,深深地吸了一口气:

"我知道"盖勒特款款坐在桌旁,而阿不思看起来像是在批阅论文."我想你注意到了我这周以来都有些苦恼."

"是嘛? 我想我没看出来."

"关键是,我想说...对不起."

"怎么了? 我想我受不起这一句话."

" 阿不思,别拒绝我 ."

"好吧.接受道歉,然后呢?"

"事实上,我想问你要点东西."

"我就知道,这简直美好得不真实了."

盖勒特决心忽略这句评价和溢出阿不思唇边的轻轻嗤笑.

"我听说霍格沃茨的图书馆让人叹为观止."

"确实,你第一天来的时候我就带你参观过了,不是吗?"

"我记得的.那我在想,禁书区...?"

"禁书区对你就像对所有学生那样不开放.哦对了,在你开口之前,我得告诉你,那个咒语并不会出现在那里的任何一本书上."

"我没想问这个."

阿不思沉默地抬眼看着他,眉峰高高耸起.

"说起来,你在干什么呢?"盖勒特问道.

"批改学生的作业."

盖勒特凑过去瞄了一眼.

"变形学?哈!我还以为你教的是黑魔法防御术."

"我...过去的确有志于此,但后来改变了心思."

"噢!你干了什么啊?"

"我在年轻的时候遇见了你."

"哦..."

阿不思低下头,继续批改论文.

盖勒特拿起一份, 阿不思警觉地瞪着他,目光抬起.

"干什么?只是一张纸罢了,完全没有危险性,阿不思."

他粗略地扫过文章的前几行,没有注意到凑过来的一只羽毛笔.阿不思微笑道:

"如果你真心打算好好看看,不如发挥一点作用.但是可别对这些孩子们太严苛了,他们还是一年级."

"说真的吗?你就是太软弱了! 就是因为有像你这样的老师,这里的大部分学生甚至连自理能力都没有."

"我曾经就是一个霍格沃茨的学生,而我确信我能完美地解决我的生活问题."

"行了吧,阿不思,我必须要强调你并不属于'大部分'的行列' .''

阿不思轻哼一声:

"开始改你的作业吧."

欢迎GGAD的姐妹围观嗷!

学艺不精,欢迎提意见,咱们评论区见~~


End file.
